fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Enforcing A Win! Episode 42
Black Enforcer) Wow... YOU SERIOUSLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME WITH THESE PUNY BAKUGANS! Phoenix) Yes... YES WE DO! Whaloid) You're going down! Right, Masters? Masters) YEAH! Darkus Phockery) H*LL YEAH! I DON'T EVEN NEED MY PARTNER! Aquos Phockery) I do! Pyrus Phockery) I don't know if I do! Black Enforcer) Well Well Well! THIS IS A NO HUMAN ALOUD BATTLE THEN! Aquos Phockery) WHAT! Bendo) Like I need to help Aquos Phockery! Aquos Phockery) YOU DIRTY LITTLE! Bendo) Shut up, B*tch! ( Aquos Phockery falls to the ground ) Aquos Phockery) I'm dead! ( A soundproof force field seperates everyone from their bakugan partners ) Pyrosmaster) COME ON! ( Jolts runs tries to go help Phoenix, but Jolts runs into the force field ) Jolts) OW! ( Rubs head ) Kyuubidrago23) RAWRRRRR! LET ME IN! ( Kyuubidrago23 bangs on the force field ) DarkusMaster) You do know that they can't hear us, right? Kyuubidrago23) And we can't hear them... DarkusAlpha) Yep! ( Meanwhile, back in the battle ) Phoenix) SCREEE! ' '( Phoenix fires a blast of dark flames at Black Enforcer ) Black Enforcer) BOO! ( Black Enforcer slaps the dark flaming blast away with ease ) Volcano Dragonoid) SH*T! ''' '''Whaloid) CRAP! Aquos Phockey) I'm just going to kill myself! ( Aquos Phockery points her arm gun at her face ) Pyrus Phockery) OH NO YOU DON'T! ' '( Pyrus Phockery puts Aquos Phockery's arm down ) Darkus Phockery) FAIL! ( Volcano Dragonoid creates a volcano ) Aquos Phockery) HeHeHe! ( Stands next to the enterance to the top of the volcano ) Pyrus Phockery) OH NO YOU DON'T! ' '( Pyrus Phockery starts run up to Aquos Phockery ) Aquos Phockery) OH YES, I AM! CANNONBALLS! ( Aquos Phockery jumps into the entrance into the volcano ) Darkus Phockery) What an EMO! Black Enforcer) Anyways... I got ya! ( Grabs Pyrus Phockery ) Pyrus Phockery) PUT ME DOWN! ( Fires a fireball at Black Enforcer's head and it hits ) Black Enforcer) WHY YOU LITTLE B*STARD! ( Throws Pyrus Phockery into the volcano ) Darkus Phockery) BRO! ( Black Enforcer looks at Darkus Phockery ) Darkus Phockery) I'M NOT JERKY! Black Enforcer) YUM! ( Picks Darkus Phockery up ) Darkus Phockery) I'M NOT FOOD! Black Enforcer) Well... You need to be cooked! ' '( Black Enforcer throws Darkus Phockery into the volcano ) Black Enforcer) So... Who's next? Volcano Dragonoid) NOT ME! Phoenix) Me either! Pegasus) Count me out! ''' '''Whaloid) I'M NOT GETTING KILLED, I QUIT! ( All the bakugans jump into the volcano ) Black Enforcer) What an easy win! ( Back in the force field ) Pyrosmaster) THEY BAILED ON US! Bendo) PHOCKERY ROCKS! DarkusMaster) Good thing, I don't have a bakugan! ( The ground starts to shake ) Jolts) EARTHQUAKE! Kyuubidrago23) THE VOLCANO LOOKS WEIRD! DarkusAlpha) COVER YOUR EARS! Agent Z) Woops... I forgot to have Sandis in the battle... Sandis) YES! YES YOU DID! Zachattack31) SAME... I FORGOT ABOUT SINKOID! Sinkoid) I'm glad, I'm not battling! I would have got my a** kicked and sent back in a sliver plater! YOU HEAR ME, NO SHARK SOUP! Zachattack31) I wouldn't eat you ( Imagines the image ) ' '( In Zach's dream ) Sinkoid) COME ON, EAT ME HONEY! Zachattack31) AHH! A SHARK! Sinkoid) I'M YOUR PARTNER, D@MN IT! Zachattack31) Okay... Sinkoid) EAT ME HONEY! Zachattack31) o_O ( Runs out of his dream ) ( Outside of Zach's dream ) Zachattack31) HI ME! Zachattack312) HI! ( Back in the battle ) Black Enforcer) What the is wrong with the ground! ( A bakugans shoot out of the volcano ) Aquos Phockery) AHH! ( Aquos Phockery goes through Black Enforcer's shoulder ) Black Enforcer) OWWWWWWWWWW! ( Pyrus Phockery goes through Black Enforcer's other shoulder ) Black Enforcer) OMG! ( Volcano Dragonoid goes through Black Enforcer's right knee ) Black Enforcer) I HAVE BEEN CRIPPLED! ( Aero Tails goes through Black Enforcer's mid-section with his jet pack on ) ( Pegasus goes through Black Enforcer's tail ) ( Whaloid goes through Black Enforcer's left knee and his whole leg breaks ) Black Enforcer) MY LEG! I'M TRULY A CRIPPLED BAKUGAN! ( Darkus Phockery shoots out ) Darkus Phockery) YOU NEED TO GET SOME BALLS! Black Enforcer) I do? I got more then you do! Darkus Phockery) Good for you! You get two more bounce ones! ( Makes two balls in his hands ) ( Darkus Phockery throws one ball into Black Enforcer's heart and slams the other one into his head ) ( Black Enforcer's head breaks off ) Black Enforcer) You have won! You have won! NOW TIME FOR THE BOOM! BOOM! Fireworks show up in the sky. The zone Evil Wolf made has disappeared and everyone on the Evil team is already missing... Everyone else has been unfrozen from the ice and are slowly waking up. Just Wolf hasn't woken up and his leg starts to bleed again. Nintendocan) What happened? Pyrosmaster) No time! Lets get Wolf to some where before his leg loses too much blood! Nintendocan) Alright! ( Everyone wakes up, except Wolf and goes back to the cave base ) Wolf's Birthday Celebration! Episode 43 Ep.42 grade? S A B C D F Category:Phoenix Category:Whaloid Category:Black Enforcers Category:Darkus Phockery Category:Aquos Phockery Category:Pyrus Phockery Category:Bendo14 Category:Digimaster1 Category:Pyrosmaster Category:Jolts Category:Kyuubidrago23 Category:DarkusMaster Category:Volcano Dragonoid Category:Pegasus Category:Agent Z Category:DarkusAlpha Category:Sandis Category:Zachattack31 Category:Sinkoid Category:Evil Wolf Category:Wolf Category:Nintendocan Category:Wolf Story 2